User blog:ElizabethB/Clan Issues
July 31, 2016 ISSUE We have an underage clan member gifting gold to other clan members. ACTIONS *Thank you beneficiaries for notifying the clan in clan chat and asking (very sweetly and politely) the donor to stop sending gifts. *I have sent an email to Pixonic and Apple reporting the incident in the hopes that they will track down the account holder and notify them. *If anyone else receives anything, please notify me and report directly to Pixonic and Apple . *One way of preventing this from happening to you is to turn on Restrictions on your iOS device. Here is how to turn on Restrictions as well as Apple's policy for managing a child's account . RESPONSE *Response from Pixonic: Hello! Thank you for contacting War Robots technical support. We appreciate your care. As we are talking about Apple, there is always a confirmation of purchases on, it's either a password or Touch ID and all receipts are sent to e-mail of the owner. We are not able to contact the player's parent or a player themselves as we do not have or keep their contact address, and actually we do not have the right to interfere by blocking the player's account without a reason. Best regards, Margarita. WR support team. *Response from Apple: :: Hi, :: Thanks for contacting us. I understand that you are concerned about a member of your game clan who plays the game app "Walking War Robots”. I want this to get resolved for you so I’ll be leading you to the right direction so your concern will be addressed appropriately. :: With this particular issue, though you have already contacted them, still, the best advice that I can give you is to contact the app’s developer directly regarding the issue you encountered related to one of the players of their app. This will make them aware that there is an on-going issue related to their game playing policy. Here is their link to their support site: :: http://faq.wwr.mobi/hc/en-us :: I trust that the app developer will be able to address your concern since they are the ones who are in detail of the softwares of their application. :: Please know that the iTunes Store is just a storefront where content providers and app developers sell their apps. Even though their App is sold on the App Store, the developers and providers are mainly responsible for issues within their application or apps. This is due to the fact that this would be on the developer’s servers which are unrelated to Apple’s. Along with this in order to sell an app on the App Store the developer agrees to take sole responsibility for their apps. :: Please don’t hesitate to write back if you have any other concerns with the iTunes Store where I can be an assistance. Always remember that we are just an email away. :: Thanks, :: Paulo :: iTunes Store Customer Support http://www.apple.com/support/itunes/ww RESOLUTION Even though there was no resolution from Apple or Pixonic (disappointing to say the least), we as a clan handled the issue. I am happy to report that we have been incidence free since this was originally posted. Category:Blog posts